


Goodbye

by glamglaceon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, One-sided Keith/Shiro - Freeform, Poor Keith, Sad Ending, alternate season 7 end, including Haggar, where all the bad Galra are dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamglaceon/pseuds/glamglaceon
Summary: The war was over.  The Paladins and the Alteans make their way to Earth and Keith isn't sure he's welcome to the planet nor does he feel like he wants to stay.





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this. It keeps popping up in my dreams and so I decided to write it. I have had this feeling since the episodes where they arrive on Earth, though Krolia was with them.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron. It belongs to Dreamworks Pictures and the other creators.

The return to Earth had taken longer than the Paladins had expected but they were still nonetheless excited when they entered the familiar solar system. The other members of their group that had never been here (aka the Alteans) were exclaiming how beautiful the system was.

Alone in the Black Lion, Keith listened to their commentary with a smile that quickly turned into a frown once he realized what this trip would mean.

Before finding the Blue Lion, he had never thought of leaving Earth other than to prove the Galaxy Garrison wrong in that the crew of the mission to Kerberos were dead due to pilor error. Takashi “Shiro” Shirogane was one of the best damn fighter pilots in the Garrison's history (and somehow Keith was on that list too, though not properly thought of due to his temperament) and they knew it. So why they decided to call the mission a failure and at the hands of the pilot was beyond what Keith could think.

It was a whirlwind of a day, having found Shiro, finding the Blue Lion with him and a group of fellow cadets, then flying through space to find 4 other Lions and form a robot (not unlike what would be seen in an anime) to defend the universe from the evil Galra. Then came the revelation that Keith himself was half-Galra, after going through the Trials of Marmora. Then losing Shiro and finding him again, only to fight him and find the true Shiro. Then finding his mother, who had to leave him behind again to help the Blade of Marmora with patching up what was left of the Galra species and figure out who would lead them peacefully.

Keith blinked away the memories. Black chirped in concern in his mind. He smiled and patted the dashboard in front of him. He hadn't told the others that he had no plans of staying on Earth, cuz he knew what they would say. It wasn't like there was anything left on that planet for him, other than a grave that was his father. No, he would slip out while they were asleep and take the Black Lion out just enough to the Blades' base and send her back to be with the others.

“Keith?”

He shook himself free of his thoughts and unmuted his mic. “Yeah?”

A screen with Shiro's face behind Pidge's shoulder appeared in front of him. The older man was frowning with concern. “You okay, buddy?”

Keith smiled. He tried to make it less fake than it felt, since Shiro would know the difference. Oh, hell, the entire group would know if he were honest. “Just thinking, Shiro. I am alone without anyone to talk to, after all.”

Shiro let out a sigh. “I knew I should have stayed there.”

“Shiro, really, it's fine. You're better off with Pidge anyway, since you know the way to Earth better than us.”

Really, Shiro was the worst mother hen Keith had ever met.

Shiro still frowned at him but he did fall silent. The screen left his vision and he let out a sigh of relief. He did love Shiro, way more than a brother should care for his older brother, but he didn't want to burden the older man with his feelings. It was obvious that he still cared for Adam, even if their parting hadn't been on the best of terms. If Shiro wanted to go back to his ex-boyfriend, Keith wouldn't stand in his way, even if it tore his heart in half in the process.

That was just how much Keith loved Shiro.

It wasn't long until the Paladins and Alteans saw the familiar planet of Earth. Keith swallowed his feelings and gave the order to make the descent to the planet. The others didn't argue and they're angling their Lions back into the atmosphere. Keith gave them the coordinates to where they had found the Blue Lion, so as to not create too much of a spectacle, despite Pidge having sent a transmission to the Garrison to tell them of their arrival.

They landed without incident and Pidge sent another message to let the Garrison know they landed and to send their loved ones over to what was Keith's shack. Lance and Hunk were off on their own, excitedly talking about their families and showing off how much more mature they were than when they left. Shiro was with the Alteans, explaining Earth to the three of them. Keith eyed the group that he could claim was his second family before he entered his shack. Nothing had been touched since they had left. He sat down on the old couch, staring up at the board he made several years ago. Colorful string was pinned down on various spots, with his chicken scratch writing explaining the points. 

He was so lost in the memories of the year he spent out here that he almost missed the loud yells and squeals outside his shack. Curious about the families of his friends, he let himself out and felt his heart soar and squeeze. Lance was instantly swallowed up by a bunch of his family members, with the kids wiggling themselves as far as they could between the adults' legs. Pidge was hugging her parents and Matt, all four of them with tears in their eyes. Hunk was in the arms of his parents, not caring how loud his cries were. Shiro was hugging Adam, his ex-boyfriend, tightly in his arms, with his parents smiling at them.

Keith leaned against the wall of his shack, smiling slightly. Even if he didn't feel like he belonged on Earth, he knew he was happy for his friends to be back with their own families. He watched how the Paladins introduced their own families to the others.

“And this is Keith,” Hunk said, extending his arm to the lone figure.

Keith blinked as all eyes were on him.

“He's the best pilot of the group,” Pidge added, smirking in his direction. “He was also the leader after Shiro disappeared. Once he matured, he fit the role perfectly.”

Adam let out a snort from where he was nestled in Shiro's arms. “It's hard to imagine Keith being calm and rational.” The Paladins joined in his laughter and Keith leveled a glare.

“You made quite the impression on our kids, it seems,” Lance's mother said, smiling brightly at him. “Though, I have to ask where your family is, young man.”

Keith stiffened, looking away. “My mother is still in space and my father is dead.”

She gasped, putting a hand on her chest. “I'm sorry about your father, but at least you still have a mother?”

He nodded, sealing his lips together. It wasn't something he liked to talk about, not especially when he was planning on leaving in a few days, to make sure his team was settled in before making his departure.

The others seemed to understand his silence and they pulled the conversation away from Keith, though they did eye him in concern once in a while. Shiro announced to the group a little later that the was willing to try a relationship with Adam once again, getting loud cheers from everyone. Keith tried to hide how much it had hurt him to hear that, forcing a smile on his lips when Shiro's gray eyes landed on him.

That night, the Paladins decided that they would spend the night at the Garrison, where a welcome back party was being held. The Alteans were excited to go, wanting to see the place where all their Paladins had gone to school. Keith slipped away from the group, hoping that he would not be seen. He headed back into his shack and once again sat on his couch. His entire body was still hurting from Shiro's confession of dating Adam again and he could feel the tears burning behind his eyes. He gritted his teeth and rubbed the heels of his palms against his eyes, but that caused more to form. His breath hitched unwillingly. The Black Paladin let himself fall back against the sofa and it was there that he let his emotions out. 

He didn't hear the door open nor the light gasp from the person entering, seeing the state he was in. It wasn't until he felt a slight body pressing against him, throwing their thin arms around him. He let out a sob and pressed his face against their neck. Due to his slightly enhanced senses from his Galra side, he knew that this was Allura holding him.

“Keith, what's wrong?” she asked softly, petting his hair slightly.

“E-everything, Allura,” he rasped, feeling his tears slowly stop but sometimes a few would slip out. 

“Is this about Shiro?” she chanced, having seen his looks to the older man more than enough times to know Keith was in love with the older man.

He nodded. “I'm happy for him, of course.” He let out a shaky breath. “But it hurts so much. I'll support him going back to Adam but this doesn't make it any easier.”

Allura nodded, her bright blue eyes dimming slightly. “I know how that feels, Keith. Unrequited love is the worst.” She didn't mention that it would get better over time, since she knew it wouldn't go over well right now. Not when Keith was so in love and just had his heart broken. “But you know we're here for you, right? We're family where it counts.”

He nodded back, hugging her a little tighter before he let her go. “Thanks, Allura. I needed that.”

She smiled at him. “Of course. Are you planning on attending the party?”

He shook his head. “I need some time alone.”

Allura eyed him, wanting to force him to come along, but she knew better than to push it. “You know where we are if you change your mind.” She stood up and left the shack.

No one else came and Keith was thankful for it. He heard the others leave, leaving him to silence. He stared up at the ceiling, calming himself down, before he made his decision. It was too early but he didn't want to stay here any longer. Not when he knew Shiro would bring Adam along with to his visits to Keith.

He packed up whatever belongings he had in the shack, which wasn't much, and hauled them over to the Black Lion. She chirped at him happily but when she saw him, felt his emotions, she sent him a loud purr in his mind. He smiled then dared to chance a look in the direction of the Garrison. He knew that everyone was happy. He wished that they wouldn't miss his presence too much, even as he finally turned to climb up into his Lion, heading for the cockpit.

“Take me to the Blades' base, girl,” he said softly. “Try not to make too much noise.”

 

Allura was escorted to the room where this party was located, fascinated by the various skin colors of the humans. While they were not as colorful as the various alien species she had seen over the years, the various earthy tones never stopped her curiosity. She never understood how humans liked their rounded ears either.

“Keith didn't wanna come, Allura?” Shiro asked, his arm snaked around his boyfriend's waist.

She shook her head. Her mind supplied the image of Keith crying on his sofa and her heart ached for him. She didn't question him not coming, not when Shiro was already being this loving toward this human. Shiro had explained before that he had been with Adam before the Kerberos mission and how he still loved and missed the man even after the break-up. It was clear this Adam still loved Shiro as well, if the looks were anything to go by. Allura wouldn't be surprised if Keith decided to avoid seeing Shiro altogether for a while.

“He wanted some alone time,” she said in response.

Lance, who was chatting with one of his sisters, scoffed. “He's still such an emo boy, despite everything.”

“He has been unnaturally quiet since we arrived on Earth,” Pidge piped up, walking over to the group with Hunk.

“Doesn't help that his only blood family is still in space,” Allura supplied. “I'm sure he feels alone here.”

“But he's not alone,” Hunk nearly yelled. “He's got us.”

“Good luck getting that through mullet's head,” Lance muttered.

“So he's still the same Keith,” Adam said, amused.

Shiro laughed. “Yep, but he has changed so much. I'm sure you won't recognize him.”

“I have a feeling I'll be seeing him a lot,” Adam replied, leaning against Shiro's shoulder. “I know you think of Keith as a brother.”

Shiro nodded, a fond smile on his lips. “He's saved me several times, Adam. I owe him many times over.”

“Sounds like I do as well.” Adam leaned over and kissed Shiro on the lips.

Allura looked away, suddenly glad Keith wasn't here.

 

The next morning, the Paladins and the Alteans made their way back to the shack to see how Keith was doing, only to find the place empty.

“You're sure he was here last night?” Hunk asked.

“I'm positive,” Allura replied. “He.. was a little emotional but seemed fine when I left to join you.”

Shiro eyed the Altean princess. “Keith was emotional?”

She flinched as several eyes looked at her, including Coran and Romelle. “That's between me and him, Shiro. He asked me to keep it secret.”

“That's not like him,” Lance muttered. “Not that the part of making you swear that you won't repeat it, but being emotional.”

Allura looked uncomfortable. “Other than the time when Shiro's soul wouldn't bond with his body?”

“Oh, yeah, that,” Pidge looked uncomfortable as well.

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes.

“Hey, I found something,” Romelle called out slightly, picking up a piece of paper from the board. “It's addressed to us.”

Shiro was the first to snatch it from her fingers, wanting to know what his little brother had to say. He opened the letter and read it out loud to everyone.

“ _Guys, by the time you get this note, I'll already be out of the solar system. I'm sorry to have left so soon, as I wasn't going to leave until a few days after, but something came up. I don't belong on Earth anymore, so I'm going to join the Blade of Marmora in their mission to reunite the Galra in peaceful times. I am sure you are angry at me but I hope that you'll forgive me. I'm finally back with my family, as you are with yours._

_-Keith_

_P.S.: since it's unlikely I'll ever see you all again, Shiro, I am happy that you got back with Adam. I hope everything goes better this round_.”

The shack was quiet after Shiro finished reading the letter. The first one to react, oddly, was Lance. He let out a loud Spanish word and kicked the sofa.

“That stupid mullet....” he muttered, turning his face away so they couldn't see the tears building in his eyes.

“I had a feeling he would do this,” Allura said quietly. Everyone turned to look at her and she let out a breath. “He was quiet coming back to Earth, even distancing himself from us when you met your families. To him, he really doesn't have anything left here.”

“He's got us!” Shiro shouted, crinkling the letter in his hands.

She put her hands up. “He knows that, Shiro, but think of it in his point of view. All of us would be busy with family or with the Garrison, leaving him with nothing. If what you told me is true, the Garrison expelled him. He doesn't have any relatives or friends outside us on this planet. His only family is in space.”

Once again it was quiet, though a small sniffle was heard from each of the Paladins. Shiro looked like he was hit the hardest, as Allura knew he would. She knew of their extremely close bond since the beginning, though Shiro would never know how Keith felt about him.

“He could have at least said goodbye,” Pidge whispered, wiping her eyes behind her glasses.

“That's not his style,” Lance said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“It's not like we can't contact him, especially if he is with the Blades,” Coran piped up. “It's not the end of the world.”

It was a little bit before the group smiled, even if it was strained. One by one, they left the shack and headed back to the Garrison. Shiro was the last one, pausing just a little longer so as to not forget.

“I'll see you again, Keith,” he vowed.


End file.
